


Сказка

by Minsh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsh/pseuds/Minsh
Summary: Юни читает ее книги и все надеется увидеть кого-то с таким же голосом: ей он, кажется, жизненно необходим.Необходим так же, как Тсунаеши сон или хотя бы чашка горького черного кофе.И однажды Тсунаеши слышит ее желание и пишет.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Uni | Yuni, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Uni | Yuni





	Сказка

**Author's Note:**

> На фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/9723899

Цветы ее завораживали — нежные, ранимые, во всем зависящие от того, как за ними ухаживают, — цветы в их магазине остро напоминали Юни Тсуну. Такую же ранимую. Такую же зависимую.

И она так же, как цветы, никогда не просила — лишь отдавала. И как цветы — сникала молча, когда ресурсов начинало не хватать.

В один из таких моментов Юни решительно притащила в не так давно опустевший дом Тсунаеши ярко-голубой чемодан со своими вещами и безапелляционно заявила:

— Я буду жить здесь!

У Юни звонкий голос, светлый, да и у Тсуны светлый, но не такой. Голос Юни словно лучик солнца, трогающий тонкую паучью сеть, с утра еще не сбросившую росу, ее свет пока прохладный, — в то время как голос Тсуны теплый, весь теплый и такой приятно обволакивающий, что Юни каждый раз бесится, когда Тсуна несколько дней подряд не говорит ничего, кроме этих своих «угум», «м-да», «м-м-м».

Юни требует голоса Тсуны как можно больше, раз уж теперь она с ней живет.

Тсуна мягко, чуть неуверенно и робко улыбается в ответ на ее слова и медленно кивает.

По Тсуне не скажешь, что она девушка, — на ней всегда мешковатые вещи, в гардеробе ни одной юбки или платья; да Тсуна даже шорты не носит — только бриджи! У нее короткие колючие каштаново-русые волосы, которые она моет хорошо если раз в неделю, а на лице сроду не бывало косметики — не чета Юни, которая с детской косметики лет в двенадцать благополучно перешла на мамины тени и помады и рано научилась делать настоящий, долгий макияж, — Тсуна называет это так, будто пишет, и в голосе ее Юни слышит стук клавиш.

Тсуна пьет черный кофе в толстостенных кружках, которые, кажется, швырни в пол со всех сил — не разобьются, и Юни думает, что это так для нее характерно — для Тсуны, после запойных ночей вдохновения шатающейся и врезающейся в углы.

Юни заваривает в прозрачном чайничке ароматный чай и пьет его из маленьких фарфоровых чашечек, отставляя тонкий мизинец.

Порой Тсуна долго смотрит на нее с другого конца стола и на вопросительный взгляд отзывается:

— Мне кажется… Если мои кружки толстостенные, твои — такие хрупкие, что ощутимо звенят, если их неаккуратно поставить на наш деревянный стол. Как ты не боишься разбить их так?

У Тсуны чуткий слух, запасы энергии регулярно приближаются к нулю, стойко поддерживаемые лишь избыточным уровнем кофеина в крови, и светлый-теплый голос, лишь изредка слышимый.

Юни читает ее книги и все надеется увидеть кого-то с таким же голосом: ей он, кажется, жизненно необходим.

Необходим так же, как Тсунаеши сон или хотя бы чашка горького черного кофе.

И однажды Тсунаеши слышит ее желание и пишет: про маленькую девочку с короткими черными волосами, большими — синими-синими! — глазами, в белом летнем платьице от сезона до сезона.

Бессмертную.

Вечно радостную, вечно смеющуюся.

Светлую-светлую и практически теплую, но не до конца.

И Юни читает, читает себя, чувствует свой собственный холодок светлого голоса, умело смешанный с теплом тсуниного, — и слезы просятся на глаза, скапливаются большими солеными каплями в уголках и падают, стекая по щекам так быстро, как только могут стекать непрошеные слезы.

Тсуна стоит в проходе кухни и смотрит с волнением — беспокойством — игольчатой, частой-частой болью, почти со страданием, и все еще — теплом.

Молчит.

До конца рассказа остается тринадцать страниц, и Юни почти не видит букв, отчаянно смаргивает слезы и стремится дочитать.

И тут появляется она — Твердыня.

Тсуна пишет извилисто, вычурно, но не легко, а твердо, так, словно пытается заставить читателя почувствовать, как он опускает ладонь, зарывается всей кистью в нагретую солнечным светом, тепло-влажную мягкую землю: «От нее шел холод и тепло одновременно, и Девочка вскинула голову, впервые не лучась веселой улыбкой, не заливаясь переливчатым смехом. «А-ха-ха», — слышала она, читая в глазах Твердыни огромную уверенность, ничем не поколебимую, тяжелую, словно вон тот валун, на котором она всегда дожидалась огненных летних закатов.

— Пойдем со мной, — позвала Твердыня, не произнеся ни слова вслух, и протянула руку, тепло-горячо улыбаясь. И девочка поднялась с колен, отряхнула короткую белую юбку, всю испачканную землей, и поспешила взять твердынину руку.

Рука Твердыни была такой же, как ее голос: тепло-горячей.

Девочка подняла на Твердыню большие, синие-синие глаза, широко распахнутые в вечном «почему?» — звонком и свежем — и, увидев на ее губах все такую же твердую, ничем не поколебимую улыбку, разулыбалась, являя миру яркую щербинку между двух передних зубов, и ее переливчатый смех вновь тронул воздух, и голубое небо, и прохладный ветерок, всегда дующий с разных направлений, и теплые губы Твердыни — тронул».

И сердце Юни, кажется, тоже тронул.

Последнюю строчку Юни уже не видела — слезы текли из ее глаз ручьями, руки горели от ощущения тепло-горячести чего-то, чего она никак не могла понять, и Тсуна худыми руками вдруг обняла ее голову, притискивая щекой ближе к себе, к вечно пустому или наполненному кофе животу, гладя по волосам и медленно, тихо успокаивая, взволнованно думая и чувствуя лишь как прыгают мысли в ее голове, словно какие-нибудь искры в шипучке.

Последняя строка в этом рассказе — с простым рабочим названием, которое Тсуна не знала, как поменять: «Девочка и Твердыня», — состояла из одного слова — на итальянском, родном языке Юни.

И значило оно: «Спасибо».


End file.
